


Wild Abandon

by shinra_archives



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clubbing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Prostitute Reno, Sexual Roleplay, alternate universe but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: "How much?" he asked roughly, catching a glimpse of the piercing glittering in the top of his left ear and the bright ribbons woven into his red hair.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 14





	Wild Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on December 17th, 2005.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is Eclectic-Score on Livejournal(.)com. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work. Please contact if you are the original author and would like this work removed from AO3.

He danced with wild abandon, throwing his body around with little heed to anyone else. Somehow, though, no one ever collided with him, and it was that as much as anything else that convinced Rude that there was something remarkable about the little redhead. He watched for some time before insinuating himself among the dancers, moving with the kind of grace that had earned him his position as a Turk. He arrived in front of the boy just as one song closed and another began, and was rewarded with a flirty smile. The boy began writhing against him in a way calculated to get a response, so Rude reached for him, and he wrapped himself around the bigger man, grinding to the beat.

Up close, it was the mouth that captivated him more than anything else. A small pink tongue slid across full lips and it left him aching. He held out for almost two songs before that silky smile got to him and he jerked his head toward the bar. The boy smiled even wider and nodded, leading the way off the dance floor with a walk that was more than half-dance and was all invitation.

Rude bought him an overpriced drink that was probably mostly juice, and was led out to the relatively quiet patio. "How much?" he asked roughly, catching a glimpse of the piercing glittering in the top of his left ear and the bright ribbons woven into his red hair

"What for, big boy?" His smoky eyes were pure sex.

"Blow job, then we'll talk about more." He wanted that pretty mouth wrapped around his cock. Everything else, including unfettered access to that sweet ass, was negotiable.

"Fifty," he said with a smirk.

"For a suck job? Twenty."

"Thirty."

"Twenty-five."

The redhead jerked his chin in agreement. Deal closed. It was something upper-platers had to get used to; Wall Market natives never nodded. Chin jerks, lip twitches, the occasional double blink, served as agreement or negation.

He was led to a dark corner of the patio and settled in a chair facing the wall. A flirt of long lashes and a half-smirk, and the boy dropped to his knees and unbuckled Rude's trousers with long slim fingers.

He thought the smile became appreciative for a second, then the redhead closed his pretty mouth around Rude's length, and he stopped thinking at all.

His first coherent thought as the boy pulled away fro him was that it would have been worth fifty gil. It was probably the best blowjob he'd ever gotten. His second thought was that he had most of his paycheck at his disposal, and it had been a long time since he'd gotten laid. At least a Wall Market rentboy wouldn't have any expectations beyond the business deal. Maybe there was something to be said for patronizing establishments like this one.

"What'd you think, yo?" he asked, licking a bead of come off the back of his hand.

"How much for all night?"

"Yer place er mine?"

"What's yours?"

"I gots a hotel I go ta."

"Probably rents by the hour," he muttered. "Mine. So long as you won't wait until I'm asleep and rob the place."

"Nah. Don hears about a rentboy robbing a john, he don't live too long, ya know? Rentboys ain't valuable."

"Guess not. So how much for my place?"

"Usually, two hundred'll buy me out of the bar fer the night, but I hit my mark aready. It's a hundred for a condom, two for bareback, three for kinky if you don't leave marks. I dun do bukake, golden showers, or gangbangs, and for fifty extra I'll top you." He grinned, pleased with his little joke.

"What's the two hundred for, then?"

"Lets me leave the premises for the night. Bar gets a cut of my jobs or 200 gil a night, whichever is less."

"What do you get out of that?"

He shrugged. "Clean place to work and a decent clientele. Beats standing on the corner."

"All right. You said you – hit your mark already?"

He nodded. At the door, he showed the bouncer a chop on his wrist, and the big man stepped aside.

"What's your name?" he asked as they stepped onto the street together.

"Reno," he said, brushing his hair back from his face.

"I'm Rude," he replied.

"You are?"

"It's my name," he said with a sigh, but it beat calling himself Rudolph.

"So where you live?" he asked, bouncing alongside him.

"Shinra building."

"No shit? Fuck, I never been above the plate. I'd've never guessed you was a Shinra. Too cool, yo."

"I'm a Turk." He hoped Veld didn't have a policy against patronizing prostitutes.

"A Turk? No shit. 'Splains why yer so bad-ass cool, yer a fuckin' Turk." Reno chattered like a squirrel the whole way to the top of the plate. He only stopped as Rude pulled out his passkey and let them into the building.

The Turks all lived on the same floor as the Shinra family; President Shinra had decided that nothing was safer than being surrounded by his bodyguards. Reno didn't make a sound on the elevator, awed utterly by the view of Midgar Rude suddenly couldn't take for granted.

"How old are you?" he asked, looking over at the boy and doing mental calculations based on the soft freckles across the bridge of his nose and the angle of the cheekbones. Probably sixteen.

"Nineteen," he said without a blink. Rude doubted it, but he decided to let it go. So far as he knew, the boy was of age.

"Ever been out of Midgar?"

"Yeah. Client took me wit him ta Costa last summer. A suit, yo." Easy dismissal of someone with more gil for vacation than the boy likely saw in a year.

"Anywhere else?"

"Nah. When I went ta school, they was gonna take us ta Junon, but my old man said I couldn't go. No point in me leavin' the Market. No real point in sendin' me ta school at all, past 'quirement."

"So you went to school…."

"Til I was twelve. He din hold too much wit' book learnin', my old man. Wow, you got a lot of books." Rude had opened the door to his apartment while Reno was chattering. "You like ta read?"

Rude nodded. He'd never thought much about his book collection – he had fewer than 200 volumes – but clearly Reno was impressed.

"You read all of 'em?"

Rude nodded again.

"Wow." He let himself be distracted by the books a few minutes longer before turning back with some reluctance. "So what'll it be?"

"You like to read?" He was filled with the peculiar urge just to let the boy peruse his books while he watched him. He had a feeling that he would read with a finger on the page and softly moving lips.

"Sure. I ain't ever read this many, man. Old man didn't see the point in muddlin' up yer mind, an' now I dun got time ta read. When I get a coupla extra gil, though, I go down ta th' lendin' library. 'S cool."

Rude nodded. Suddenly shy in the face of all this information, he blurted, "Want a drink?"

"Sure. Rum an' coke, if ya got it."

Rude did. Reno plopped himself down on Rude's lap and nibbled his earlobes while they sipped their drinks, which got him over his self-consciousness and thinking with his prick again.

Reno slowly unbuttoned Rude's shirt, slipping his cool hands against the big man's chest. He reciprocated, pushing Reno's sleeveless shirt off his thin frame. The boy looked like he needed to eat more. "Why the tattoos?" Rude reached up and brushed the red markings with his thumbs, and discovered they cleverly hid scar tissue.

"They cool, yo."

Nod.

Reno's long fingers were playing with his belt buckle again, and Rude lifted the boy bodily and carried him into the bedroom.

"You want it bareback?" he asked with a sultry smile, sliding out of his pants as though he were boneless.

"You clean?"

"I test every month. Don's law."

Rude nodded. A lot could happen in thirty days, though. "Maybe I'd better use the condom."

Reno looked stricken for a second, then the smile was firmly back in place. "Whatever suits. But I promise I'm clean."

"You don't know if I am," he pointed out. "You're much more likely to catch something from me than vice versa, unless I decide to give you that extra 50 gil."

"You're clean, though. I can kinda tell, based on how you smell. And, dammit, Rude, if you don't get your ass over here and fuck me, I think I'm gonna explode."

Rude chuckled at his partner. "I win."

"Fine. I broke character first. But you owe me 25 gil. Now come fuck me."

"25 gil? What for?"

"The blow job, of course." Reno grinned over his shoulder and jumped into their bed.

Laughing a little, Rude followed. "That stuff about the school was a nice touch," he said. "And the library?"

"That was true," Reno admitted. Crimson crept up his chest to his face, and Rude felt the skin of his neck heat under his lips.

"You dropped out when you were twelve?"

"Yeah. Since I became a Turk, I've read everything I can get my hands on, but I wasn't much for the book learning before. Now, are you gonna fuck your market boy, or just bore him to death?"

Rude reached for the lube.


End file.
